masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki:Operation Concentrated Effort/Project Nemesis
Project Nemesis is a subset of Operation Concentrated Effort focusing on the Enemy namespace. Project Team Project Lead: *4Ferelden Project Team Members: Project Goals The goal of Project Nemesis is to ensure that all enemy type articles are laid out the same way, are in-universe point of view outside of the tactics sections, contain relevant details, have little redundancy, are easily readable, and contain the relevant template(s). Project Coordination Space In order to keep this simple, here is a checklist for each enemy article: *What weapons does this adversary use? Does it have more than one weapon type? Can it switch them depending on conditions? (i.e. all adversaries in Mass Effect switch weapons depending on range or if they're Sabotaged.) Does it have a melee attack? What abilities does it have and what exactly do they do? *Can the adversary in question regenerate its health, shields and/or barriers/armour? If so, is this a continous process or something it does at certain intervals? Does it have any weak spots (i.e. headshots in ME2 and ME3)? *Does the article adequately represent its strength? A reader should have some idea of how much damage the described enemy can deal with its attacks, or what is usually required to kill them. Keep in mind that these values can change with difficulty, character's level and/or locations they're encountered in. *How good is the enemy's AI? Can they take cover? Can they flank you? Can they avoid your attacks (i.e. combat rolls, ME3 geth sideway leaps)? Do their tactics change in any way with the presence of other enemies? How often do they move around and for how long will they follow you? *Does the adversary have any combat dialogue or makes any kind of specific sound during combat (ME enemy insults, husk moans, geth electronic sounds)? Are they related to their behavior in any way? (i.e., ME2 Vanguards' generally precede Warp with "Weakening their itegrity!" line.) *What abilities and equipment work best against these enemies and what layouts should be avoided? (Try not to bring recommended squadmates into this, though. This belongs on the mission/assignment articles, not here.) That is all I can currently think of. Good luck with implementation. 4Ferelden (talk) 09:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Project Communication Space Project Commenting Space Hi, i would like to join your project and add somme comments. First it could also be interesting to add some infromation about : * Can the ennemy be "lifted" (slam, pull, singularity, ...) ? * Can the ennemy be grapped or not (only ME3) ? * Can the ennemy be sabotaged (by sabotage power) ? * Can the ennemy be poisonned (ME1) ? * Can the ennemy set on fire and is he staggered by doing so ? * ... Those are really relevant information (also the weaks spots), more than, you can shoot them with a particluar weapons,... Whe could make a simple tabble with a yes or no entry to show those important characteristics. It is easy to read and you can have a specific layout for each game (ME1, ME2 and ME3). It is also interesting to have readable and common layout accross the wiki and it avoir long and useless text often irrelevant or not really interesting. And last point, it could be interresting to merge or to add information about some ennemies who can be enhanced during the game (especially in ME3). See on possessed captain collector (ME3) for the debate.--DeldiRe 10:05, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I would like to join. I just don't have much experience with editing and was wondering exactly how you were going to go about this? --User:James12708 OK. For a quick example, have a look at the Mercenary Sniper page history before and after I edited it and see how many points have been addressed by my additions. Adding a table to the articles is frankly unnecessary: Mass Effect is not as hardcore as Borderlands or Diablo, and essentially no-one has specific immunities. The things you suggest can be easily addressed in dot-point format for ME enemies or in the capabilities section for ME 2 and 3, as seen with Alliance Heavy Turret article. And DeldiRe, please watch your spelling. I would strongly suggest having an open Word Doc at the ready when you edit, so that you can paste the edited article into it for spellcheck. 4Ferelden (talk) 03:36, December 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry for my spelling but english is not my mother language but good idea to work with word.--DeldiRe 19:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC)